galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gammaizer Liquid
Gammaizer Liquid appeared in 2016 TV series called Kamen Rider Ghost. Gammaizer Liquid (ガンマイザー・リキッド Ganmaizā Rikiddo) is one of 15 Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human form of Adel, it is called Adel Liquid (アデル・リキッド Aderu Rikiddo). Gammaizer Liquid appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers as pillars until they appeared with the others to Adel, taking his image. After the destruction of Gammaizer Fire and Gammaizer Gravity, Gammaizer Liquid was deployed into Igor's Dream World to evaluate Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form. Gammazier Liquid discovered Mugen Damashii's power to be immeasurable. It later used its power to encase a Gamma Superior with the illusion of Gammaizer Fire having the powers and abilities it once held. Gammaizer Liquid along with the other 12 Gammaizers and an illusory duplicate of Gammaizer Fire appears to attack Deep Specter and Necrom but saved by the appearance of Ghost Mugen Damashii. It attempted to attack Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form in a united front with the remaining Gammaizers, but their combined attacks had no effect. In the end, Gammaizer Fire duplicate and Liquid were destroyed by Ghost's God Omega Drive punch and kick, respectively. Like the other destroyed Gammaizers, Gammaizer Liquid was revived by Adel after he connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Liquid and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Gammaizer Liquid makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Liquid together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Liquid along with Gammaizer Climate and Wind appears before Takeru at the rooftop taking the appearance of Yuki, Sonoda and Nagamasa respectively by taking over their minds to find out the secret behind Takeru’s evolution. Gammaizer Liquid and Wind is curious how Makoto is able to see Takeru as he is in a state of data and all 3 Gammaizers are summoned forcibly back into the Gamma World by Adel. Gammaizer Liquid along with Gammaizer Fire, Climate, Wind and Planet appears in Bills’ company studios to eliminate everyone present. Gammaizer Liquid was destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Ikari Slash/Shine with the Gan Gun Saber in Blade Mode and the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode however it appears again together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Liquid and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Liquid is seen fighting against Sanzo and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Liquid with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Liquid appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Liquid and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Powers and Abilities * Hydrokinesis: As its name said, it has the powers to freely manipulate water. ** Water Shielding: It can create a water shield to protect against the attacks from Mugen Damashii to no effect. ** Water Ball Projection: It can release water balls from its hands to attack its enemies. ** Liquefaction: It can turn its body into liquid like Kamen Rider Necrom. ** Water Punch/Kick: It can imbue its arms/legs with water to make powerful water punches/kicks. ** Hydro Intangibility: It can transform into a stream of water to avoid physical attacks, and to attack its targets. ** Water Illusion: It can disguise a Gamma Superior as a Gammaizer (in this case Gammaizer Fire), complete with the powers and abilities of the original Gammaizer using water. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Gods Category:Aquatic Lifeforms Category:Characters Portrayed by Akihiro Mayama Category:Invisible Creatures Category:Sea Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Sayaka Ohara Category:Characters Portrayed by Arisa Komiya Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Cyclopes